Life
by Yhiunta
Summary: Eine Art Biografie zu Kitazawakun. Gewidmet Nkokoi .


Autor: Yuki Kitazawa

E-Mail: Yoshikichanweb.de

Serie: Gravitation

Titel: Life

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir und ich bekomm' auch nix für dieses Geschreibsel

Life

"Nun komm schon Yuki! Wir verpassen noch den Flug!" Die große kräftige Hand seines Vaters umfasste sein schmächtiges weißes Handgelenk. "Und pass gut auf deinen kleinen Bruder auf, ja Liebling?" "Hai, Okasan. Komm Yoshiki-chan!" Die junge Frau sah ihrem Exmann und den Kindern noch lange nach, bis sie sie nicht mehr in der Menschenmenge ausmachen konnte. Es war keine Großartige Trennung gewesen. Sie hatten sich halt auseinandergelebt. Die Jungen würden bei ihm gut aufgehoben sein. Sie hatte einfach zu viel zu arbeiten.

"Oh...sugoi-ne! Schau doch Ani ! Die Wolken. Da!! Da unten!" "Hontoni kireina desu!" "Yuki!" Die Stimme ihres Vaters war tief und warm. Yuki sah ihn mit seinen großen grauen Augen an, während sich Yoshiki nicht von dem kleinen Fenster losreißen lies. "Gewöhne dir bitte schon an, mehr Amerikanisch als Japanisch zu benutzen. Diese Sprache wird dir jetzt nichts mehr nützen, Junge!" Kitazawa sprach in akzentfreiem und gutverständlichem Amerikanisch.

Yuki fand, dass diese Art, wie sich seine Stimme aufgrund der anderen Aussprache und Betonungen ein wenig änderte, viel besser zu dem 36-jährigen passte. "Yes, Father!"

Der Flug dauerte lang und der sechszehnjährige Yuki war bald eingeschlafen. Seinen elf Jahre jüngeren Bruder konnte jedoch nichts so schnell aus seiner Faszination rüttelen. Wie gebannt starrte er die glitzernden Sterne und die Lichter der Welt unter ihnen an, bis sein Vater sich über Yuki hinweg zu ihm lehnte und das kleine Plastikverdeck hinunterzog, welches dem Jungen nun die Sicht versperrte. "Mo, Otosan!" "Protestier nicht und Schlaf!" Ein sanftes Lächeln und sein Sohn gehorchte strahlend. Er kuschelte sich eng an seinen Ani, dann wurde sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Yuki war bereits vor der Landung schon aufgewacht, Yoshiki hingegen öffnete erst die Augen, als das Flugzeug aufsetzte und allmählich zum Stillstand kam. "Ah, jetzt hab ich's verpasst! Du solltest mich doch wecken Ani!" Es war schon erstaunlich, wie einwandfrei auch Yoshikis Amerikanisch war. Aber das lag natürlich daran, dass er bei seinem Vater aufgewachsen ist, der ja hier in Amerika arbeitete und nur in den Ferien Zeit für Yuki und seine Mutter gehabt hatte. Der ältere Junge tat sich ein kleines bisschen schwerer mit dieser Sprache. Nicht, dass er sie nicht beherrschen würde, er driftete nur immer wieder auf japanische Vokabeln ab und seinen Akzent empfand er selbst als beinahe unerträglich.

Ihr Appartement war nicht gerade klein, wenn auch nicht unbedingt luxuriös. Gehobene Mittelklasse eher. Dennoch hatten sich die beiden Jungen ein Zimmer zu teilen, denn eines war als Gästezimmer und das andere als Büro des Vaters bestimmt. Das vierte Zimmer war für Kitazawas neue Freundin eingerichtet worden. Aber Yoshiki war es ja eh egal. Er freute sich, endlich Tag und Nacht rund um die Uhr mit Yuki verbringen zu dürfen, auch wenn dieser jetzt in dem Alter war, in dem er sich sein eigenes Reich nicht gerade gerne hatte nehmen lassen. Aber sie kamen gut miteinander aus und die letzten zwei Wochen der Sommerferien waren bald vorüber. Der fünfjährige konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Er war noch nicht in dem richtigen Alter, um zur Schule zu gehen. Yuki hingegen hatte heute seinen ersten Tag in der Highschool. Nun, er wechselte ja nicht nur einfach die Schule, sonder war nun in der Oberstufe. Also würden auch andere da sein, die sich in dem Gebäude und vor allem in den Gruppen von Jugendlichen ebenso wenig auskannten wie er. Also, keine Sorge.

Dennoch war die Nervosität beinahe mörderisch, als er die Treppen zu dem Klassenraum empor stieg, in dem die Organisationsstunden statt finden sollten. Er war etwas beruhigt, dass er wenigstens das bekannte Gefühl der Schuluniform spürte. Wie wäre es wohl gewesen, auf eine Schule zu gehen, in der es diese Regelung nicht gab? Er wäre wahrscheinlich völlig verloren gewesen. Jeder hätte auf die Kleidung des Anderen geachtet und er wäre wohl ewig lange vor seinem Kleiderschrank gestanden und hätte wohlmöglich ncoh den Bus verpasst.

Viele Schüler hatten sich in Grüppchen zusammengestellt. Schulkameraden vom letzten Jahr. Einige verängstigte Gesichter unter ihnen, zu denen die anderen sehr freundlich waren. Ihnen etwas über die Lehrer und Geschichten dieser Schule erzählten. Scheinbar hatten sich die meisten auch schon ihre Plätze gesichert, denn auf den meisten Stühlen und Tischen lagen Taschen oder Jacken. Der Stuhl neben einem blonden Jungen, der sich das Ganze ehre gelangweilt ansah, schien noch ein frei zu sein. "Ähm, ano...Excuse me? Ist dieser Platz noch frei?"

Der Blick des jungen Amerikaners hellte sich schlagartig auf. "Klar! Bitte sehr!" Crawd Winchester. Mit ihm sollte Yuki noch einige Zeit verbringen. Sie gingen zusammen zu Sportfesten, spielten anderen Streiche und waren überhaupt immer gut drauf. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge.

Drei Jahre später stellte Crawd ihm einen Schüler aus der 5. Klasse vor. Das strahlende Blau dieser Augen umfing Yuki völlig. Und die Stimme des Jungen war wunderbar zart. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" Sie sahen sich beide lächelnd an und dachten in diesem Augenblick wahrscheinlich das Gleiche. Beider Akzent war zumindest für einen Japaner selbst leicht herauszuhören. Auch wenn Yuki trotz allem der Meinung war, dass der Junge, der sich als Seguchi Tohma vorstellte, um einiges klarer sprach als er selbst. Und das nach drei Jahren. Aber seine Amerikanisch-Künste sollten sich mit der Zeit doch noch verbessern.

Es dauert nicht wirklich lange, bis die Beiden eine recht enge Freundschaft verband. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit in Parkanlagen, gingen spazieren oder saßen einfach nur auf einer der Bänke oder Brückenbrüstungen, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, zu lernen, oder schlichtweg nur zu plaudern. Des Öfteren hatten sie sich auch spät abends getroffen und wanderten an Seen entlang. Beobachteten dabei, wie sich das Licht der Sterne auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelte. Kitazawa gefiel es eigentlich weniger, wenn sein Sohn so spät noch in den Straßen von New York herumlungerte, aber was sollte er machen? Er war halt ein Teenager und einsperren konnte er ihn ja auch nicht.

"Sag mal Tohma, Hast du eigentlich vor, deinen Führerschein demnächst zu machen?" Yuki gefiel der Gedanke bereits mit 16 Auto fahren zu dürfen unheimlich gut. "Nun, mal sehen...Ja, ich glaube schon. Doch! Wir können uns ja morgen nach der Schule mal erkundigen gehen." "Un." Sie verließen den Park und überquerten einige Straßen. "Hey, lass uns doch was trinken gehen!" "Ich weiß nicht, was dein Vater mit dir anstellt, wenn du nach Alkohol und Rauch riechend nach Hause kommst, Yuki...oder mit mir!" Der dunkelhaarige Junge packte seinen Schulkameraden am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. "Wer redet denn von Alkohol. Muss ja nicht sein. Dachte nur, wir könnten uns mal irgendwo gemütlich hinsetzen. Der Sommer ist vorbei und es wird kühl hier draußen."

Tohma gab sich geschlagen. Immerhin war er ja auch niemand, der zu einem kleinen Schluck Whiskey und ein, zwei Bier nein sagte.

Die Zeit verging schneller, als sie es bemerkten. Als Tohma seinen Freund gerade darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, fiel ihm jedoch der alte verstaubte Flügel, der in einer Ecke des Lokals stand, auf. Er stand auf und ging ohne ein Wort von ihrem Tisch zur Bar. "Oi...Tohma, matte!" "Entschuldigung? " Der Barkeeper sah ihn breitgrinsend an. Rechnete mit einer neuen Bestellung. "Sagen Sie. Wäre es wohl möglich, dass ich eventuell mal darauf spielen darf?" Der Blondschopf deutete auf das Piano. Ein prüfender Blick des Keepers. Wahrscheinlich hielt er Tohma noch für einen kleinen Jungen der unbedingt mal ein bisschen auf den Tasten rumklimpern wollte, doch als er seinen Blick durch das Lokal schweifen lies und feststellen musste, dass nur noch sehr wenige Leute anwesend waren, erlaubte er es. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Tohma unter sein Alter geschätzt wurde. Er sah wirklich verdammt jung aus, da konnte man Yuki sein Alter eher ansehen, welcher Tohma verwirrt folgte. "Was wird das jetzt? Kannst du das?" Tohma nickte, als er sich an den Flügel setzte. "Ich hab das von einer Freundin gelernt. Er legt die Finger auf die Tasten. Hätte Yuki auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon gehabt, hätte er vielleicht erkannt, welchen Akkord Tohma zuerst anschlagen würde. Der Flügel war ein wenig verstimmt, aber er hatte einen angenehmen warmen Klang. Und sanft glitt die Melodie dahin.

Yuki lehnte sich gegen das alte Holz und schloss die Augen. Lies die Töne tief in sich eindringen und auch der Barkeeper schien begeistert. Es herrschte Stille in dem Lokal. Nur die sanften Klänge, die aufspielten, schneller, energischer wurden, um dann wieder abzuklingen und ihr sanftes wiegendes Lied fortzusetzen. In Yukis Gedanken formten sich Bilder. Diese Melodien riefen Gefühle in ihm wach, Erinnerungen an Geschehnisse, sogar Gerüche und bestimmte Geräusche. Gesichter. Und er lies Charaktere entstehen, deren Erlebnisse schlicht und einfach von dieser Musik beschrieben wurden. Von der Atmosphäre.

Die Musik versiegte und Tohma sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. "Und?" "Phantastisch! Du hast Talent, wirklich!" "Arigatô." Tohma wurde leicht rot und sah verlegen zu Boden, als die verbliebenen Gäste in begeistertem Applaus ausbrachen. "Sag mal, Junge." Der Barkeeper stand nun bei ihnen. "Was hältst du davon, öfter hier zu spielen, ich meine gegen Bezahlung?" Tohma traute seinen Ohren kaum. "Gerne!" Ein Händedruck besiegelte alles und Yuki und er verbrachten nun beinahe jeden Abend in diesem Lokal. Während Tohma an dem staubigen Klavier saß, hing Yuki seinen Phantasien nach, und er beschloss, sie auf eine Serviette zu kritzeln, um sie festzuhalten. Nur stichpunktartig. Dies ermöglichte ihm, sie zu hören wann immer er wollte. Diese Klänge. Wann immer er seine Notizen daheim überflog erklangen diese Melodien in ihm.

Später führte er, wann immer er mit Tohma zusammen war, einen kleinen Notizblock mit sich. Natürlich erweckte dies bald die Neugierde des Blonden. "Nun zeig doch schon! Was kritzelst du denn ewig? Los!" Doch Yuki hatte sie ihm nie gezeigt. Es war mittlerweile zu einer eigenen Welt geworden. Er verwendete stets die selben Charaktere. Sie lebten einfach. Sie waren real, zumindest in seinem Geiste. Und sie erlebten was immer er fühlte. Es war eine verträumte und fröhliche Geschichte und irgendwann kam ein Punkt, an dem Yuki ein wenig Probleme bekam etwas neues zu schreiben. Seine Gedanken wiederholten sich und an diesem Tage zeigte er sie Tohma. "Mann, das ist gut! Das ist...es ist fantastisch!" "Ach ja? Naja, ich hab irgendwie nen Hänger."

Tohma sah ihn bewundernd an. "Aber...wie kommst du auf so was?" "Nun, um ehrlich zu sein..." Leichte Röte bildete sich auf seinen blassen Wangen. "Ich habe mir Notizen gemacht, während du Klavier gespielt hast. Dadurch ist das entstanden..." "Hm." Und Tohma half ihm aus seiner Blockade. Er hatte schon vor längerem begonnen selbst zu komponieren und Yukis Geschichte regte ihn zu weiteren Noten an. Er verband die Ereignisse stets mit anderer Musik, als Yuki und so förderten sie gegenseitig ihre Talente.

Das Jahr war schnell vergangen und Yoshiki und Yuki packten ihre Sachen zusammen, um die Ferien bei ihrer Mutter zu verbringen. Sie flogen allein, doch damit hatten sie keinerlei Probleme. //Was Tohma wohl die ganzen Ferien über macht? Er hat mir nie von seiner Familie erzählt. Vielleicht besucht er seine Freunde, von denen er erzählt hat? Wie hießen sie noch? Ah...Ryuuichi und Noriko. Genau!// Yuki lehnte sich zurück, hörte nicht auf Yoshikis aufgeregten Bericht über das, was er draußen sah. Schloss die Augen und entschwand wieder in seine eigene Welt. Und ein wenig wunderte er sich selbst, wie seine Geschichte sich gewandelt hatte. Sie war kein Jugendabenteuer voller Träume mehr, sie wurde Romantisch. Eine Liebesgeschichte. Denn diese Variante eröffnete ihm neue Möglichkeiten seine Charaktere auf neue Wege zu führen. Verzweigt und verworren.

Er verband sie durch die Gefühle zueinander und brachte verzwickte Probleme ein, die es zu lösen galt. Dass er so seine eigene Gefühlswelt durchlebte wurde ihm erst am Ende der Ferien klar. Kitazawa holte die beiden Jungen vom Flughafen ab, doch bei den Wartenden stand nicht nur er. Tohma war bei ihm und es fiel den beiden Jugendlichen etwas schwer, sich nach der langen Zeit nicht in die Arme zu fallen. Yuki sah ihn lächelnd an, riss seinen Blick von den blauen Edelsteinen, die ein wenig unter dem goldenen Haar verborgen waren, los und lies ihn weiter an dem Körper seines Freundes hinuntergleiten. Er wollte ihn zu gerne umarmen, wagte es jedoch nicht. "Konnichi wa!" Tohma lächelte ihn wieder an und schloss die Augen. "Konnichi wa, ihr zwei!" Ein Gefühl, dass Yuki verwirrte.

In der nächsten Zeit fühlte er sich immer stärker zu seinem Freund hingezogen. Seine Geschichte, die bald über 300 Seiten umfasste wurde immer gefühlvoller. Ab sofort brauchte Yuki nicht mehr allein zur Schule zu fahren. Er nahm seinen Bruder nun jeden Morgen ein Stück auf seinem Motorrad mit. Es war nur eine kleine Maschine, aber Kitazawa war nicht damit einverstanden gewesen, dem Jungen schon ein eigenes Auto zu gönnen, und das, wo er seinen Führerschein doch nun schon lange genug hatte. Knapp einen Monat später kam allerdings Tohma jeden Morgen mit seinem Wagen vorbei. So war es später bei schlechterem Wetter auch angenehmer. Yoshiki setzten sie an der Grundschule ab. Der Junge hatte schnell Freunde gefunden und Yuki verbrachte um so mehr Zeit bei seinem Freund, um Abstand von den zahlreichen Kindern zu bekommen die Yoshikis und sein Zimmer auf den Kopf zu stellen drohten.

Amerikanische Kinder waren doch um einiges lebvoller und besaßen nicht den manchmal übertriebenen Anstand einiger Japaner.

"Sorry for interupting your dreams, Mr. Kitazawa!" Yuki schreckte auf, als das Lineal des Lehrers auf seinen Tisch niederfuhr. "Sie werden diese Stunde, die sie ja anscheinend komplett verpasst haben, heute nachholen! Wann findet ihre letzte Stunde statt?" "Ano...Um 16.00 Uhr, Sensei." Yuki hatte die Gewohnheit, seine Lehrer so anzusprechen nicht wirklich ablegen können, aber die meisten akzeptierten es. So war Yuki wenigstens einer, der nie Probleme mit durcheinandergebrachten Namen hatte. "Dann sehen wir uns danach hier! Verstanden?" "Hai!"

Crawd, der mittlerweile schon überall schlicht und einfach K genannt wurde, sah seinen Sitznachbarn mitleidig an, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste frech zurück. Er hatte tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen, dass die anderen beinahe eine ganze Seite des Mathebuches bearbeitet hatten. Somit hatte er nun reichlich zu tun. Er war gerade dabei den dritten Aufgabenblock zu beginnen, als sein Lehrer neben seinem Tisch stehen blieb. Er war die ganze Zeit im Zimmer auf und ab geschritten, doch dieses Fixieren auf Yukis Heft, machte ihn irgendwie nervös. Er sah auf und stellte fest, dass der Mann nicht seine Arbeit, sondern ihn musterte. Yuki glaubte, die Blicke des 34-jährigen durch seine Kleidung hindurch auf seiner Haut brennen zu spüren. Er hörte auf zu schreiben und sein Lehrer schob den Tisch etwas von ihm weg, stellte sich dann vor den Jungen und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Na, was meinst du, sollen wir die Mathematik nicht mal ein bisschen zurückstellen? Ich habe gehört, du hast ein wenig Probleme mit Biologie?"

Yuki wusste nicht recht, diese Situation zu deuten. Seit wann duzte ihn sein Sensei? Biologie? Ja, Yuki hatte da ein Defizit, was interessierte ihn auch Genforschung an den Organismen von Obst und Gemüse?? Doch dass der Mann ein anderes biologisches Gebiet meinte, wurde dem Jungen nur allzu früh klar. Er kniete sich vor dem Japaner hin und begann dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Yuki war es erlaubt gewesen die Krawatte zu Beginn der Stunde abzunehmen, da es im Klassenraum ein wenig stickig und vor allem warm war. "Sensei, was..." "Schhhht..." Vorsichtig strich er mit seinem Daumen über die zitternden Lippen des Jungen, während seine Hand heiß auf seiner Wange lag. Der Finger wurde bald von den Lippen des Lehrers abgelöst. "Soll ich aufhören, Yuki? Du bist doch alt genug, entscheiden zu können!"

Er stand auf und wand sich von ihm ab. Yuki blieb schwer atmend auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Es war nicht so, dass er sich fürchtete, noch verspürte er irgendwelchen Ekel. Er war etwas nervös, verwirrt, vielleicht sogar neugierig. Ein bisschen erregt sogar. Aber wirklich wollen? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Aber es zu verhindern, war auch nicht unbedingt sein Ziel. Er wusste es einfach nicht! Bereit für sein erstes Mal, war er allemal, nur ausgerechnet mit seinem Sensei?

Tohma wäre ihm da schon lieber gewesen...Tohma?? Warum Tohma??

Yuki schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als der Mann ihn an den Händen nahm und von seinem Stuhl hochzog. Er hatte Yukis Bücher zusammen gelegt und sie in seine Schultasche zurückverfrachtet. Yuki lehnte nun mehr an seinem Tisch, als dass er darauf saß. Sein Lehrer kniete sich wieder vor ihn, nachdem er ihm einen innigeren Kuss gegeben hatte. Yuki hatte sich nichteinmal erschrocken, als er seine Zunge in den Mund des Jungen geschoben hatte. Der Japaner hatte es schon so oft in Filmen gesehen, und doch bereitete ihm all das Unbehagen. Das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses zischte durch den Raum. Sofort umschlossen die Lippen des Mannes Yukis Glied.

Er war nicht gerade wenig erregt, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass dies nicht richtig war. "Sensei...onegai..." Doch der 34Jährige fasste dies als Aufforderung auf, weiter zu machen, wie auch sonst? Yuki konnte einen tiefen Seufzer nicht zurückhalten, als zwei warme Hände über seinen Bauch hoch zu seiner Brust wanderten. Die rechte Hand seines Lehrers wanderte jedoch wieder hinunter, zog Yukis Hose und die Boxer- Shorts bis auf die blassen Knöchel des Jungen, um dann die Innenseite seiner Beine hinauf zu wandern, nach hinten und den Po des Japaners zu umfassen. Yuki war nun nicht mehr in der Lage, ein Wort hervor zu bringen. Er begann leise zu stöhnen, wollte seinen Lehrer bitten, aufzuhören, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.

Als der Amerikaner aufstand und ihn umdrehte, ihn vorbeugte, so dass Yuki etwas gebückt, mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt dastand, bekam dieser es doch ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. Nein. Weiter wollte er nicht. Bis hier her war noch alles OK gewesen, sogar sehr schön, doch hier war die Grenze. Die massierende Hand an seiner Erektion verwehrte ihm jedoch die Möglichkeit eines Protestes. Yuki begann wieder etwas zu zittern und seine Augen wurden feucht, die Lippen bebten. Der warme Atem an seinem Ohr schickte einen erneuten Schauer durch seinen Körper hinunter zwischen seine Beine.

"Keine Sorge, Junge, ich hab auch ein Kondom dabei!" Als ob das Yukis Problem gewesen wäre. Klar, etwas zuziehen wollte er sich erst recht nicht, aber er wollte auch das nicht wirklich, oder?? Keine Zeit mehr nachzudenken. Ein zerreißendes Gefühl durchzog ihn, lies ihn aufstöhnen und sich weiter gegen den Tisch stützen. Sein Sensei war mit zwei Fingern in ihn eingedrungen, hielt sein Glied nun fester umfasst, sodass der Schmerz etwas unter der neuen Schauerwelle erstarb. "Oh, warte einen Moment!" Er wühlte nach etwas in seiner Hemdtasche und schon bald spürte Yuki, wie die Finger des Lehrers sanft massierend zurückkehrten. Sie waren feucht und glitschig und es tat nun nicht mehr weh, als sie in ihn eindrangen.

Gleitcreme. Er hatte tatsächlich an alles gedacht und Yuki kam das unbehagliche Gefühl, dass dies hier bereits im Voraus geplant gewesen war. Die Finger zogen sich wieder zurück und Yuki schrie laut auf, als sein Liebhaber zum ersten Stoß ansetzte. "Shhht, Yuki. Du willst doch nicht, dass uns jetzt jemand stört, oder?" Wie im Reflex gab er Ruhe, zitterte aufgrund des schmerzes, der Wellenartig durch seinen Körper lief, bis der Mann hinter ihm mit gleichmäßigen Stößen begann. Yuki brach am ganzen Körper der Schweiß aus. Er japste und schnappte hektisch nach Luft immer das tiefe Stöhnen seines Lehrers direkt an seinem Ohr. "Mh...ah...Yu...ki...AAHHHH!" Ein letzter kräftiger Stoß und der schwere Körper des Mannes sank gegen seinen Schmächtigen und nun ebenfalls völlig Kraftlosen. Als der Mann sich aus ihm zurückzog, fühlte Yuki sich völlig ausgelaugt und fertig. Er war noch vor ihm gekommen, doch hatten sich diese letzten Stöße dennoch atemberaubend gut angefühlt.

//Gomen...Tohma// Warum er dies nun dachte, wusste er selbst nicht wirklich. Erst Tage später wurde ihm dies klar. Seine Geschichte wurde düsterer, trauriger. Sie ging tiefer auf die sonst mehr geheimen Gedanken der Charaktere ein und sein Hauptcharakter hatte verhältnismäßig viele schwere Situationen zu überstehen. Eine unglückliche, einseitige Liebe drang in den Vordergrund der Handlung. Yuki verarbeitete sein eigenes Selbst. Und schon bald erkannte er, was er für Tohma empfand.

Vielleicht war es nicht unbedingt die Liebe des Lebens, aber es ging sehr in diese Richtung und zu gerne würde er ihm so nahe sein, wie an diesem Tage damals seinem Mathelehrer. Nein, noch tausendmal näher! Er wollte dieses Gefühl ganz innig mit ihm teilen. Ihn dabei küssen und streicheln, bis dem Blonden vor Erregung so schwindelig wäre, dass er Sterne sähe. Doch es sollte ihm auf ewig vergönnt sein. Tohma verbrachte immer mehr Zeit in Japan und als Yuki seinen Abiturstress gerade bewältigte erfuhr er, dass sein Freund seine letzten Schuljahre in Tokyo absolvieren würde. Im ersten Sommer nach Tohmas Abreise kam er noch nach New York, um Yuki zu besuchen, schon im Nächsten wurde nicht mehr daraus.Im Herbst kam Tohma nocheinmal für eine Woche in die USA, lehnte das Angebot, die Zeit in Yukis neuer Wohnung zu verbringen jedoch ab und traf ihn nicht wirklich häufig. Der darauffolgende Abschied war einer auf unbestimmte Zeit.

Bislang hatte Yuki ohnehin immer das Gefühl gehabt, Tohma hätte Ryuuichi mehr als nur Nahe gestanden. Der Rivale, den Yuki nie kennen gelernt hatte. Seine Stimme hatte er oft auf Kassetten gehört, die die Hobbyband aufgenommen hatte. Wie hatten sie sich noch gleich genannt? Ah ja, Nittle Grasper. Briefkontakt war alles, was ihnen noch blieb, doch leider nahm dieser im Laufe von nur wenigen Monaten drastisch, bis er schließlich völlig erstarb. Yukis Kontakt zu Vater, Mutter und Bruder wurde auch immer geringer. Er widmete sich voll und ganz seinem Studium. Noch im ersten Semester kam einer der Professoren auf ihn zu, der ihm seine Geschichte entgegenhielt. Er hatte sie wohl in der Bibliothek liegen lassen, dort verbrachte Yuki sehr viel Zeit. Er begann sich für die Stile vieler Autoren zu interessieren. Lernte sie, eignete sich einige Wortwendungen an, merkte sich, andere wiederum zu meiden, da sie ihm überhaupt nicht zusagten. Und so begann sich seine Geschichte schon nach dem ersten Niederschreiben gut genug anzuhören, so dass er nicht wie vorher alles hatte umschreiben müssen, damit es sich akzeptabel las. Mittlerweile war dies ja schon sein zwölfter Block. Der ältere Mann sah ihn finster durch seine Brille an.

"Gehört das Ihnen, junger Mann?" //Oje, jetzt hagelt's Kritik// Doch falsch gedacht. Die Mine des Professors erhellte sich. "Gibt es dazu noch einen Anfang? Das klingt, wie von mitten drin!" "Ähm...nun, ja! Es ist der zwölfte Notizblock." Er reichte ihn ihm und Yuki nahm ihn an sich und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. "Würde ich ja gerne mal lesen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben? Haben sie vor, das irgendwo einzuschicken?" Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. Yuki war verwirrt. Einschicken? Das? Wieso? "Nun, sollten sie aber. Sie haben Talent! Bestimmt würden sie eine Menge Geld damit verdienen!" "Ich denke mal darüber nach." "Tun Sie das, Junge. Tun Sie das!" Und er tat es. Bereits zwei Wochen später waren die ersten zehn Seiten in einem Magazin abgedruckt und er erhielt für jede neue Seite 12$. Das war kein schlechtes Geschäft. Doch noch bevor er überhaupt die Hälfte seines zweiten Blockes, also Seite 245 bis 260 eingeschickt hatte bekam er einen Anruf. "Bin ich verbunden mit Yuki Kitazawa? Mein Name ist Walker! Ich arbeite bei einem Buchverlag. Sagen Sie, wären Sie interessiert daran, ihre Geschichte, gebunden in den Bücherregalen, jeder Buchhandlung zu finden?"

"Ich, weiß nicht was Sie meinen?" Könnte es tatsächlih sein, dass...? Nein! Yuki verbannte diesen hoffnungsvollen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke und stempelte ihn in Sekundenbruchteilen als Fantasie ab, nur um ihn dann wieder als Realität gekennzeichnet hervorholen zu sollen. "Ganz einfach, wir sind interessiert an ihrem Buch! Wir möchten es verlegen und ihnen dazu den Einstieg in die Welt der Autoren ermöglichen! Jeder wird ihr Buch noch im nächsten Monat kaufen können. Wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es erwarte, sogar im Ausland. Aber das sollten wir lieber nicht alles am Telefon besprechen!" Und ehe sich Yuki versah, waren Verträge ausgehandelt und die Rechte an seinem Werk für einen nicht gerade niedrigen Preis verkauft. Das Magazin war natürlich nicht gerade begeistert davon, also schrieb Yuki für sie eine alternative Fortsetzung. Natürlich ein Open End, schließlich sollten auch die Leser des Magazins Ihr Interesse bewahren. Und so wurde Yuki bald mit einem Laptop und Drucker ausgestattet. Mit der ausdrücklichen Bitte, das Manuskript bis zum Ende des Übernächsten Monats fertig zu stellen. Er schrieb manchmal die ganze Nacht hindurch und bekam beinahe Probleme mit seinem Studium. Doch sein Werk wurde ohne großen Stress fertig. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und die Lettern END unter das Manuskript zu setzten. Bestimmt würde es eine Fortsetzung geben. Ja, er würde seine liebgewonnenen Charaktere nicht einfach in die hintersten Ecken seiner Fantasie verbannen. Und schon bald stand "Life" In sämtlichen Regalen New Yorks.

Die Einnahmen gingen zu 50 an den Verlag. Weitere 20 an die Druckerei. Yuki war allerdings mit den restlichen 30 (Brutto wohlbemerkt) mehr als zufrieden, denn der Verkauf lief prächtig. Schon bald waren zahlreiche Exemplare über die USA verteilt. Und noch bevor Yuki sein zweites Buch zur Hälfte fertig hatte, bahnten sich die ersten Bände Ihren Weg über den Ozean. Die Japanische Übersetzung hatte Yuki zuvor selber noch lesen wollen, da man ja leider nicht alles Wort für Wort übernehmen konnte. Er hatte ein paar wenige Veränderungen Vorgeschlagen um den Effekt der Spannung etwas mehr zu würzen und voilà, ein neuer Autor ward geboren.

Im Alter von 22 Jahren hatte er sein Studium beendet und begann eine Ausbildung zum Highschool Lehrer. Er hätte vielleicht auf die Ausbildung verzichten und sich voll und ganz den Büchern widmen können, doch seine Fantasien waren seiner Meinung nach nicht mehr ausreichend qualifiziert um der Öffentlichkeit dargeboten zu werden. Der Verlag war zwar anderer Meinung aber sie drängten ihn nicht, und so sollte er im Laufe der Zeit dennoch ein weiteres Buch herausbringen, dass aber, wie er es erwartete weniger Erfolg zeigte, wenn auch nicht wirklich wenig. Nun, er gab sich seiner Ausbildung hin und staunte nicht schlecht, als er mal wieder von Tohma hörte, beziehungsweise las. Er lobte ihn für sein erstes Werk, auch das Zweite sei nicht schlecht gewesen, ob denn Weitere folgen würden. Ryuuichi und Noriko wären wohl nun in Japan und ihre Band habe ein Lokal gefunden, in dem sie gegen Bares spielten. Was er denn zur Zeit so machen würde, wie es seinem Vater und Yoshiki ginge, und und und... Natürlich machte Yuki sich sofort daran, ihm zu antworten. Dass es bereits ein drittes Buch gäbe, dieses es aber nicht bis nach Japan schaffen würde. Er sendete ihm das Manuskript mit. Schrieb ihm von seinem Studium und der Ausbildung. Dass er zu seinem Vater nicht mehr all zu viel Kontakt habe und Yoshiki nur selten sähe. Er habe nun eine Freundin. Schwärmte von ihr in solchem Maße, dass er beinahe vergaß wieder weiter auf Tohma einzugehen.

Diese Freundin existierte auch tatsächlich, wenn sie auch männlich war aber das musste er ja nicht unbedingt erwähnen. Er fragte nach dem Befinden seiner Freunde, nach Neuigkeiten Japans. Es wurde ein regelrechter Roman, der knapp 14 Seiten umfasste. Ohne das Manuskript wohlbemerkt. Nach ungefähr zwei Wochen schrieb er Tohma erneut. Sein erster Brief konnte noch nichteinmal angekommen sein, doch der nun 11 Jährige Yoshiki stand plötzlich mit verweinten Augen vor Yukis Tür. Dass er ein Kleid trug beachtete Yuki in diesem Moment weniger. Kitazawa war über Nacht ganz unerwartet gestorben. Ohne vorige Anzeichen von Krankheit oder Altersschwäche. Natürlich musste Yoshiki nun vorerstmal bei ihm bleiben, doch da er nur wenig Zeit hatte war dies nicht gerade die beste Lösung. Die Familie eines guten Freundes des Jungen bot an, ihn liebevoll bei sich aufzunehmen, so dass Yuki sich beruhigt und ohne schlechten Gewissens wieder der Ausbildung widmen konnte. Doch Yoshiki braucht ihn nun. Für den Jungen war es nicht leicht, den Vater verloren zu haben, dem er weitaus näher gestanden hatte, als sein älterer Bruder. Er verbracht also gut fünf Monate bei Yuki, bis er es selber vorzog, das Angebot der Familie anzunehmen.

Yoshiki entwickelte sich sexuel eindeutig in die gleiche Richtung orientiert, wie Yuki selbst, nur stand der Junge von vornherein dazu, was ihm sogar im Alter von 25 Jahren noch schwer fiel. Er bekam in diesem Jahr eine Stelle als Referendar an derselben Schule, zu der er drei Jahre lang gegangen war und in der er seine erste Liebe getroffen hatte. Mit Brian war es vor einiger Zeit auch aus gewesen. Er hatte wohl jemanden gefunden, der ihm mehr bedeutete. Vielleicht hatte Yuki sich auch einfach nur zu wenig Zeit für ihn genommen. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht. Es kam nicht plötzlich, sondern lies sich schon lange vorher erahnen. Beide waren sie ohne Streit auseinandergegangen, zwar mit Tränen in den Augen, aber lächelnd. Sie wollten einander nicht wehtun und sie taten es nicht, auch wenn sie ein wenig um die Versäumnisse, die Yukis Zeitmangel zu Grunde lagen, trauerten, wünschten sie einander noch viel Glück und die Erfüllung all ihrer Wünsche. Das Angebot jederzeit bei dem Anderen vorbeischauen zu können akzeptierten beide, doch nur einmal hatte Yuki dieses wahrgenommen.

Dies war nun ein paar Tage her. Brian hatte bereits eine neue Flamme. Die beiden verstanden sich prächtig, auch wenn Brians Freund Yuki ziemlich unhöflich entgegentrat. Er hatte wohl Angst Brians Ex irgendwie zu unterliegen. Dieser war immerhin mit Talenten eines Autors gesegnet, hatte studiert und sprach fließend Japanisch, aber Yuki hatte sowieso keinerlei Interesse daran ihm sein Revier in irgendeiner Weise streitig zu machen und das sagte er ihm sogar knallhart ins Gesicht. Am Abend war er dann noch in seine Stammkneipe gegangen und hatte sich wieder mal in die Disco entführen lassen, wo auch das Schlucken einer E-Pille abermals nicht ausblieb. Gut, er rauchte sich des öfteren mal etwas Härteres und hatte auch mit Pillen nicht wirklich Verträge, nur war das Zeug unglaublich teuer, zumal er sich dann auch gerne mal die ein oder andere Linie zog. Es war nicht wirklich so, dass er nun täglich zugedröhnt war. Auch hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis nach täglichem Konsum, doch Pleite war er dennoch, und die ersten Schulden flatterten ins Haus.

Miete und so weiter bekam er geregelt, darauf achtete er, nur blieb nicht viel für seine "Dealer", wenn man sie denn schon so nennen konnte. Auch Wettschulden waren nicht selten. Es gab also schon bald einige Kerle, die ihn am liebsten zerschmettert mit unzähligen Knochenbrüchen im Straßengraben liegen oder gleich tot sehen würden. Aber er bekam es in den Griff. So hatte er sich damals bei seinem Lehrer schon nicht so schlecht gefühlt, als dass er sich nicht auch mal ein paar der Typen hingeben könnte, die ihn danach wenigstens in Ruhe ließen. Solange bis neue Schulden zu begleichen waren. Dies klappte noch gut ein halbes Jahr während er die Vormittage in der Schule und den ganzen Abend in Bars und Diskotheken verbrachte. Wie war er nur in diese Szene abgerutscht? Er erwischte sich oft dabei, wie er darüber nachdachte und kam immer wieder zu dem Schluss, dass es sich einfach so entwickelt hatte. Mal hier und mal da die Disco besucht, die erste Pille, dann die nächste und so kam das Eine zum Andern. Solange er seinen Hals noch aus der Schlinge ziehen konnte, machte er sich nicht wirklich große Sorgen.

Leider war einigen Gläubigern dann Geld doch lieber als sein schmächtiger Körper. Es war vielleicht eine Art von Glück, die ihn Aufgrund der völlig anderen Lebensperspektive einen neuen Roman schreiben lies. Sein Verlag tobte vor Freude und bald befand Yuki sich wieder in den schwarzen Zahlen. Wieder eine große Hürde überwunden.

Aber das Leben musste ihm ja einen weiteren Streich spielen, als er sich in eine Schülerin der elften Klasse verliebte. Das Mädchen war ihren Mitschülerinnen weit voraus, auch wenn sie stets das Unschuldslamm mimte. Und so blieb es nicht aus, dass das unvermeidliche geschah und Yuki sie mit zu sich nach Hause nahm. Weder Eltern, Lehrer noch Mitschüler erfuhren von allem. Sie genossen beinahe einen Monat in ihrer heimlichen und verbotenen Beziehung, bis Yuki sich unvorsichtigerweise im Klassenraum hinreißen lies. Das Mädchen hatte sich um die Pflanzen des Zimmers gekümmert und war daher noch lange nach dem Unterricht dort. Yuki nahm die gesamte Schuld auf sich, da das Mädchen allerdings gestand, durchaus Gefühle für ihn zu empfinden und dies alles mit ihrem vollsten Einverständnis geschehen war, kam er mit einer Verwarnung und einem Vermerk in seinen Akten davon, nicht gerade angenehm, aber er würde seinen Job behalten können. Die Eltern der 16Jährigen wollten ihn erst wegen Verführung Minderjähriger anzeigen, doch war der Altersunterschied denn so groß? Hätte sich eine Jugendliche diesen Alters nicht auch auf offener Straße in einen 25 Jährigen verlieben können? So wie die Mutter des Mädchens es getan hatte und diesen Mann bereits ein halbes Jahr später heiratete? Also erledigte sich die Sache mit der Anzeige von selbst.

Alles hätte wieder einen geregelten Gang gehen können, wäre Yuki nur nicht bereits im selben Jahr unvorsichtig und high wie nach mindestens zwei "Schüssen" beim Unterricht erschienen. Natürlich hatte er nie etwas mit Heroin zu tun gehabt, aber auch Extasy und Joints waren nicht das Richtige für den Beginn eines Arbeitstages. Und so war er denn bald Arbeitslos. Monatliches Einkommen hatte er noch immer durch seinen Verlag, doch wie lange würde das reichen? Seine Rettung war Tohma, als er ihm einen Brief schrieb in dem er ihn bat, seinen 16 Jährigen Schwager privat zu unterrichten, da er ihn aus Japan fortbringen wollte. Schwager? Yuki durchwühlte angestrengt seine Erinnerungen. Ach ja, da war was. Irgendwann hatte Tohma ihm mal von dieser Frau geschrieben, wie hieß sie noch? Es wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

Der Junge, von dem die Rede war, hatte es wohl nicht leicht, mit seinem blonden Haar und den blauen Augen. Blond...tiefes Blau... Doch die Gefühle die Yuki in der Vergangenheit gehegt hatte waren überstanden. Tohma hatte damals auch oft erzählt, dass er in Japan mehr als nur einmal zusammengeschlagen worden war, da sie ihn nicht für einen Japaner hielten. Knapp drei Monate nach seiem 29ten Geburtstag erwartete er seinen 25jährigen Schulkameraden und seinen neuen Schüler am Flughafen.

So, jeder meint nun, er wisse, wie es weitergeht? Ihr wisst vielleicht, wie es endet, aber kennt nicht den Verlauf! Es bleiben immerhin noch drei Monate und vielleicht ändere ich das Ende ja sogar noch? In einer Fanfiction ist schließlich (so gut wie) alles möglich!! Ich bitte sehr um Reviews, vielleicht hat ja wer gewisse Wünsche zum zweiten (und letzen??) Teil. Wäre auf jeden Fall bereit über diese nachzudenken! (Ach ja und die Gleichheit des Titel, dieser Fic und Yukis ersten Buches ist auch rein Zufällig! Hat also nix zu bedeuten!!)


End file.
